Tis the Season To Be Boothy
by Dispatch22705
Summary: A Christmas fic and gift to pal Diko, for the FanFic Secret Santa. I'm late, I know. Hopefully some of the BB love will make up for it! Rated M for Merry Christmas!


Hello, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year around the world! This story is part of the 2012 FanFic Secret Santa project organized by the lovely Biba! I'm late, today's the last day to post, and ack! I barely made it under the deadline, I know, I know. Life gets in the way! But thank you, Biba for organizing!

And this fic is a gift to the fab **Diko**, who requested the following: Booth & Brennan with some 'smut, fluff and Christmas'. Done, done & done! Sorry it's late, but hopefully you don't mind a little something extra in your stocking :) !

**-b&b-**

Brennan wasn't one to keep track of a calendar necessarily. There was almost always one handy, not to mention people around who could provide the correct date if needed. But…after sharing a bed with Booth for several weeks, she'd learned a new way of knowing what day of the week it was. Mondays had him groaning, nuzzling his face into her neck and holding her just a bit tighter, as if he didn't want the work week to start yet. Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday…his friskiness increased with each one…a playful slide of his hand over her thigh, a soft nip of her earlobe between his teeth, his long fingers burrowing through the messy strands of her hair to slide against her nape. She'd gotten to the point where she'd set her alarm 30 minutes earlier on Fridays…smiling when he always grunted softly before hitching her leg over his hips and kissing her all over. And though she'd never admit it, he'd taught her well, and weekend mornings were lazy, for luxuriously stretching beneath him as he made her come with devastatingly slow thrusts.

But for all of his daily wake-up routines, the week leading up to Christmas was something different altogether. It was like a week full of Fridays, with smiling kisses and soft humming in the shower and breakfast in bed 'just because'. When she'd pressed him the second morning, asking what had him in such a good mood, his eyes had narrowed as if the answer was obvious. "Christmas, Bones."

"Christmas isn't for another five days!" she'd called after him as he'd escaped to the bathroom. At the last minute, he'd turned in the doorway and waggled his eyebrows. "Doesn't mean we can't start celebrating it!"

"Well, it _does_, actually," she'd muttered to herself, but as the days had gone by, she had to admit it was nice to see him happy _and_ to be on the receiving end of his…_happiness_.

She laughed when he brought out the Santa hat on the night before Christmas Eve, but her laughter turned to gasps when the plush material pressed against her lower belly as he licked and lapped for what felt like hours between her legs. Finally, his thighs pushed hers apart and she clutched at his strong, bare back as he buried himself inside her and held steady until she came dizzily around him. Booth increased his pace and then froze on a string of taut pleasure before he gasped her name into her neck, causing Brennan to shiver. His lips curled up against her skin, and his "_Fuck_, I love it when you quiver" had her tightening around him again.

The next morning, she joined him on his regular run, and the brisk chill in the wind, made his cheeks flush and his eyes sparkle even more. "We haven't talked about what we're going to do for our first Christmas together, Booth," Brennan breathed as they followed the park jogging path.

"This isn't our first Christmas together, Bones," Booth replied with a grin and a nudge, and she laughed in response before turning around to jog backward in front of him.

His eyebrows rose, and he was clearly impressed with her skill. "It's our first Christmas sharing a bed," she clarified, and his eyes flashed with pleasure. Brennan couldn't think of anything else to say, so she quickly turned and began sprinting toward the closest coffee cart. She heard Booth huff in surprise and then sensed the moment he caught up to her, just a fraction behind her. They laughed, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, dropping a swift kiss on her lips before making her buy him coffee. They walked home and when they got there, he cajoled her into sharing his shower, rewarding her decision by running his large hands all over her soapy body, slowly caressing her all over until she was relaxed into a deep sensual hum. Only then did he gently pin her against the warm shower wall and slide into her over and over until they clutched at one another and came.

As the day went on, he found moments to pull her close for quick kisses, to smooth his hands against her back as he walked by, to tug her closer than normal when they watched a movie before bed.

It was close to midnight when they finally made it to the bedroom. Brennan considered a pajama set or thick robe, but instead went for a thin, red nightgown. She shivered in anticipation of being with Booth for the entire night and also warmed to the thought of waking up next to him on Christmas morning. He'd been correct on their run—they had shared many holiday moments over the years, and as she gently turned the covers down and listened to him brush his teeth, several moments slipped through her memory. A dinner invitation, a stolen kiss beneath mistletoe, a slip of her fingers against his stomach at the lab as she peeled his shirt away.

A whisper of sound behind her caught her attention, and she smiled, turning to find Booth standing in the bedroom doorway. She met his eyes, expecting to see the same humor he'd had for the past week.

She saw banked fire.

He looked her over from head to toe and then walked toward her, cupping the back of her neck and slanting his mouth down over hers in a kiss that left her breathless and clinging to his bare biceps. She skimmed her fingers down his arms and onto his bare chest, down all the way to the low slung waistband of his flannel pants. His fingers slid through her hair, sending a delicious shiver through her. "I want to touch you all night," he murmured, already pressing light kisses against her throat. "And give you so much pleasure you beg me to stop."

She wasn't about to beg him to stop. Not now, not ever. Her fingers fisted in his pants, and she yanked him toward her until they both fell onto the bed. Her legs parted and then wrapped around his waist. She moaned when her nightgown easily pooled at her hips and the warm firm press of him settled between her thighs. "Bones," he gasped, rocking his hips once, twice, a third time before rearing back and placing his weight on his hands and knees.

Booth ran his hands over her torso, gently caressing her breasts before giving tiny tugs to her hard nipples. The combination of his sure touch and the thin, silky material had her arching off the bed into his hands, begging for more. He gave it to her, leaning down to suck her through the nightgown, long strong pulls of his lips followed by languid licks and soft nips with his teeth and tongue. The material plastered to her achy breasts, and she grabbed at the hemline, pulling it up and over her head in a desperate move to feel more of him.

"Unwrapping my presents for me, hmmm, Bones?" Booth murmured, tracing the edge of one tight and bare nipple with a calloused fingertip. Her eyelids drooped at the sensation and her legs parted automatically.

Booth's eyes trailed down her body at the blatant invitation. "You got more for me, Bones?" he teased, already lowering his mouth back to her breasts and skimming his fingers down to her stomach.

"Yes," she gasped, both in reply and in pleasure at the feel of his hot mouth against her body. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she undulated beneath him, begging him with her body to touch her more. But he resisted, merely running his fingers against her lower belly and inner thighs. Brennan grunted with dissatisfaction, and Booth chuckled, the sound muffled against her breast. She scraped her fingernails down his back and then slid her hands beneath his pants, cupping his bare ass and rubbing her wet core against his stomach. It was his turn to grunt, and he leaned back for a second, wrapping his hands around her wrists.

Their eyes met in a slight challenge. "I wanted to make you crazy, Bones. Really crazy for it, until you can't take it anymore."

She bit her lip, taking in the picture he made, all bronze skin and rippling muscles, the hard outline of his cock pressing against his pants.

"I am crazy for it, Booth. Please," she pulled her hands free and settled her fingers against his bare stomach. Toying with the waistband of his pants, she watched his eyes darken to near coal. He didn't refute her or move to stop her touch, so she continued, tracing his thick shaft with one teasing finger, lingering at the spot where his testicles throbbed before rubbing against the plump head. He hissed in a breath, and she felt the material beneath her fingertip grow damp, signaling his increased arousal. Brennan carefully lowered his pants to his thighs, loving the way his cock sprang free and hard toward her. From her angle on the bed compared to his kneeling between her legs, he looked incredible, and so tempting to the touch.

Brennan ran her fingers all along his length, using a light touch before she cupped the tip of him in one palm and used her other hand to tightly grip and jerk his shaft with fast strokes. "Fuck, Bones! Oh, baby….oh, Bones. Oh baby," Booth fell forward, his hands on the mattress on either side of her shoulders. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his neck was tense. He scraped his teeth against her shoulder and neck and Brennan groaned. A drop of pre-cum landed on her belly, and she gasped, pausing for a second. Booth buried his face in her neck for a small moment, breathing her in and exhaling with murmurs of unintelligible sensual promise.

She felt his hand between their bodies, and his thumb gathered the pre-cum from her belly and then she felt its warm and wet press against her clit, making the already slick and sensitive button nearly throb with desire. Her core ached to be filled, and it was her turn to grip his wrist, urging his fingers to touch her more. "Booth, please. Be inside me. I want you. I need you," she chanted, wrapping her hand around his pulsing length and stroking him gently in time with his harsh breathing.

Booth gritted his teeth against the pleasured torture and matched her timing, slipping his fingers into her heat, a fraction deeper with each stroke until he was coated with her arousal. Then he gripped his own shaft, spreading her moisture around. Brennan bit her lip and arched beneath him before pressing on his shoulders and coercing him onto his back. She straddled him quickly, gripping him at the base and then sinking down onto him in one perfect downstroke.

"BONES!" Booth shouted, his hands going to her hips automatically as he bucked up and started a rhythm. Brennan matched it instantly, her hands landing on his chest as she rode him. Their eyes met and held, and just as his hands came up to cup her full breasts, they both heard the chime of a clock in a different room. The low thrum of a dozen musical beats, signaling a new day and another moment for them to share. Booth's thumbs rubbed her sensitive nipples, and Brennan gasped, leaning down further until she was fully pressed against him. She met his lips with hers, and they kissed and stroked and loved in time until the chiming was over.

Booth wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped them once again, speeding up his pace and pounding into her. His eyes were desperate but full of love, and Brennan cupped his jaw, nearly forcing back tears at the look of pleasure on his face. He rotated his hips and came in higher, hitting her in oh just that spot, the one he knew would send her to the stratosphere. She gripped his shoulders and held on, rocking into him from below as his breathing grew choppy and his groans more frequent. "Come on, Bones," he begged. "Come for me, baby. Please. Come for me…"

"Yes," she panted, already feeling the slick squeeze of her core around his cock. He shoved as deep as he could go and she exploded, coming around his hot hard length in a series of wet pulses. She cried out at the sensation of so much pressure, of such a tight feeling inside, and Booth cursed, burying his face in her neck. His breath hitched and he shuddered, coming high and hard inside her.

They were in that position for several minutes, both catching their breath as Booth placed soft kisses on her shoulder and Brennan lazily stroked his bare back. After he could open his eyes, Booth leaned up on one elbow, giving himself enough room to lean down and brush Brennan's lips with his. "Merry Christmas, Bones. I love you."

It was new and the same love she'd felt for a long time, but still, she flushed and felt warm all over. "I love you too, Booth. Merry Christmas."

His face softened into an almost smile as he kissed her again. And then again…and then again.

**-b&b-**

**Happy Holidays! :)**


End file.
